Kakashi's Secrets
by Redhorse12
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is full of secrets. Most of his life is shrouded in shadows that he wants to run from. Kakashi's ex-wife shows up in Konoha one day, and when she meets team 7...Kakashi begins to reveal more about his life. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

She sighed and very lightly smiled as she looked up at the many buildings, some new and some old. So many buildings had changed, and the city was almost nothing like she remembered. But at the same time, she'd grown up in this place, and it seemed embracing and familiar.

Her names was Rui (Pronounced: Re, as in Re-play). She had jet black hair that went just above the small of her back, bangs which were cut at an angle and were side swept. Her skin was evenly fair-skinned, and very light in color. Her eyes were almond shaped and were a deep honey color.

She wore a white kimono, with a plum colored obi, and a small, thin magenta sash around the obi. Her feet making the slightly sound at all, in her plain brown flip flops.

Naruto smiled brightly as he looked forward to only one thing, ramen. For so long, he'd been denied the simple pleasures. Mission after mission with the rest of team 7, had kept him from such delicious home cooked food.

"Ah Man! I can't wait for some Ichiraku Ramen!" He couldn't hide his big cheesy grin as he yelled what he felt, out loud.

He longed for the different ramen flavors, the different meats, and noodles. He'd invited Sakura and Sai to meet him there, to enjoy their time off together. Whether they would actually show up or not, was yet to be seen.

Sprinting to Ichiraku, Naruto turned the corner to reach his destination. Though what he got instead, was knocked to the ground as he ran into another body.

"Hey! Watch where your going you twerp!" He heard a woman's voice call out angrily at him.

"Ow." Naruto whined as he scrunched his eyes and rubbed his rump, from having fallen., "Sorry. I wasn't..."

Naruto's voice trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw a young woman bent over slightly, dusting off her white kimono. Her long black hair pulled over to the side and over her left shoulder. Her mouth in a slight frown.

"..paying attention..." He finished as he blushed just the slightest bit.

Her head turned sharply in Naruto's direction, and for a moment her deep honey colored eyes met his big bright blue ones. Suddenly her angry expression softened and she smiled slightly at him.

She sighed before standing up straight, "Meh, it's ok, kid,"

Naruto quickly stood up and dusted himself off, "Hey..." He trailed off, looking at her a bit longer, "You're not from Konoha are you? I've never seen you here before,"

The woman's slightly happy expression, went straight to a blank stare, as though she didn't know how to answer that question.

"Look, kid. I don't really feel like explaining," She said plainly and started to walk around him.

Naruto rushed to grab her around the wrist and started to drag her in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen, "Well, nevermind that. But if you just came to Konoha from somewhere else, then you gotta try Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Hey kid, you don't even know me!" The woman yelled as she was unwillingly dragged the direction she'd come from.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled from just in front of her.

The woman sighed and frowned, "Rui," she replied.

"Now we know each other!" He said happily as he skidded to a halt. "Hey Teuchi!" He yelled loudly.

"Hey Naruto," The older man called out from behind the counter, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Rui," Naruto said happily as he let go of the woman's wrist and sat down on a stool. He turned back and looked at Rui with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto better not have invited us to eat at Ichiraku, without having money to pay for himself," Sakura grumpily complained to Sai who just nodded and agreed.

"Do you think Kakashi sensei will come?" Sai's gentle voice inquired.

"If he _does_ show up, it'll be as we're finishing." Sakura replied as they rounded the corner and continued down the street towards the restaurant.

"Yes. I hope he joins us though," Sai began, "I never see him socialize just for the fun of it."

Both of them knew this was true. Their sensei was full of secrets and things he never shared with anyone. He had a dark past that he often carried around with him and kept him from having a normal social life. His secrets...as anyone would anyone would call them, was the reason the silver haired ninja was often late to any one place.

"Yeah," Sakura said half hearted as she craned her neck to the side to get a better look at the stools, the color orange getting her attention.

"Do you see that?" Sai carefully asked, pointing in the direction of Naruto's pants and something that had also caught his attention.

"That's a girl!" Sakura half yelled as her mouth dropped open and her eyes seemed to grow big and lose their color.

"Sh!" Sai hissed as he lightly elbowed the pink haired girl and brought a finger to his lips, indicating that she shouldn't be so loud.

"There's no reason to overreact, Sakura," he kept walking, though more lightly, towards Ichiraku. "If he's on a date, like you think, then we should say hello, and then be on our way,"

Sakura clenched her fists and angrily followed Sai. Would she say that she was jealous? No absolutely not. Sakura Haruno was not jealous, especially not of some random girl who might be on a date with him. Sakura would only ever admit, even to herself, that she was just mad that Naruto was part of her team and hadn't told her anything about having met a girl, let alone date one or worse, possibly have a girlfriend.

-0-

Rui smiled as she stared at Naruto. Not in a romantic way, heavens no. Rui was much too old for Naruto, being about 29 or so. Though it was amazing to stare at Konoha's orange spark. She smiled at how much Naruto resembled his father, the yellow flash, but behaved so much like his mother, the red hot habanero.

"Why do keep smiling?" Naruto asked, slurping his noodles and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rui turned her head away from Naruto, and looked straight ahead, "It's just good to be back in Konoha is all," he smiled wilting into one more demure.

"Hey, by the way," Naruto began as he ordered himself another bowl of ramen, though choosing a different flavor, "Thanks for offering to pay,"

"No problem, you little twerp" she said as she ate some of her own noodles.

"Hey Naruto," a gentle voice called out, getting the blonde's attention.

Naruto looked up from his new bowl of ramen and looked to see Sai smiling, waving, and pushing the short drapes aside. Sakura seemed to fume as she walked in as we'll and took a seat on the other side of the blonde. Sai rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Rui.

"Hey Sai!" he said cheerfully. "Glad that you and Sakura could make it!"

"Likewise, we're happy we had some free time," Sai replied as he noticed Sakura was eye balling the woman sitting by Naruto.

"Oh hey guys'" Naruto began, looking over at Sakura happily, "This is Rui, she just moved back to Konoha from somewhere else."

"Nice to meet you," Sai said as he very gently shook her hand, "If it's not much trouble, what's your last name?"

Rui's eyes narrowed as she heard a familiar pair of shinobi sandals, approach the young students, "Hatake," she said out load knowing all too well who had heard.


	3. Chapter 3

All three jaws seemed to drop and six set of eyes grew wide with surprise at that name. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto half yelled. When he managed to slightly compose himself.

"You're related to Kakashi-sensei?!" He yelled, now looking from Rui, who was warmly smiling, to his sensei, who didn't seems phased by hearing his last name called out by some woman. Or more than just some woman, as the young students were now suspicious of.

"Mmm..." Rui began, as though unsure how to answer that particular question.

"You could say that," Kakashi said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi," She said turning her head just slightly in the direction of his hand.

"Like-wise, Rui," Kakashi replied as he smiled behind his mask and looked over at his students.

"I see that not even your students know you," Rui said, smiling while poking fun at her old acquaintance.

"Habits are hard to break," Kakashi said as he looked from Rui to Sakura, "that is Sakura, she's a medic nin,"

"I've met young Naruto, here. Konoha's orange spark," the beautiful brunette said with a warm smile towards the blonde shinobi.

"And that is Sai, my newest student," Kakashi finished.

"Shall we go?" Rui asked, looking over at Kakashi's face for the first time.

"Let's" Kakashi replied as he stepped back and made room for Rui to get off her stool and join him in another direction.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi and Rui suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

For a moment, all three of them just sat there for a moment in shock before they all turned and looked at one another in surprise. Sakura was the first to speak about what had just happened in front of them.

"Do you think she's Kakashi-sensei's sister?" She asked out loud.

"I highly doubt it." Sai began, "That woman doesn't look much like Kakashi,"

"She's got to be a cousin of his..." Naruto said with hopefulness in his voice. He knew that even if he liked Rui, that she was too old, though one could always hope for the best, right? At least this was Naruto's logic.

"Most likely," Sai said, "Or at least members of the same clan,"

"Kakashi-sensei is so full of secrets though," Sakura whined, "There's no way to tell who she really is to him, unless we find out ourselves,"

Both Sai and Naruto looked over at her with slight frowns on their faces. Neither of them believed they should be so nosey as to spy on their sensei. Of course trying to see under his mask had been a different story, they'd been children at the time, so that one time, had been excusable. Though not now as young adults.

"Uh...Sakura?" Naruto began. He seemed scared to bring up this point at all, knowing how irrational and crazy Sakura could get when she wanted something to go her way.

"We should just leave Kakashi-sensei alone with Ms. Rui, until he is ready to tell us about it." Sai, although weary of Sakura's anger, was strongly opposed to spying on Kakashi, the same as Naruto was.

-0-

Kakashi smiled lightly as he sat across from Rui, who didn't even need to look at a menu to order for the both of them.

One cup of cold green tea with one lump of sugar and a small slice of plum gelatin.  
For me, a hot cup of pear tea and a small slice of banana custard.

"After six years or so, you still remember what I like when I come here." He added as he closed his eyes, showing happiness.

"You remember little things about people you like," She replied as he placed her hands demurely on top of one another, on the table's top.

"So Rui," Kakashi began, "I thought you lived with your clan in the land of bear, in Hoshigakure (Star Village)."

"I do," She replied, "Or at least I did,"

"Why suddenly come back to Konoha?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I have an uncle here, who passed away. He had no children of his own and left his business to me," Rui looked down at her hands and frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kakashi added as the waitress came back with their orders.

She gently placed the cups in front of each of them, then placed the desserts atop the table. She politely bowed and walked away to leave Rui and Kakashi to talk in private.

"No, it's alright. I didn't know him very well," Rui said while gently taking her cup in her hands and took a sip.

"Then what's wrong?" Kakashi as well, took a sip from his own glass.

"I'm just embarrassed that I haven't changed my name back since we got a divorce," Rui replied.

"Rui..." Kakashi began as he placed his cup down, "you might be my ex-wife...but you'll always be a part of my family.

At this, Rui looked up, and smiled.


End file.
